Tutoring Lessons
by XP o p p y C o c kX
Summary: Kevin is failing, if his grades don't go up he's kicked off the team resulting in the loss in everything he has worked for. KevEdd. Yaoi. Bad ass!Kevin. Warnings: Rape. Drug Usage. Smut. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer For This Entire Story: I do not own ****Ed Edd N Eddy ****or any character related to the show, I am merely part of the fandom. Shpank you.**

So I've had a rough couple of months but I'm back into typing fanfiction, not going to leave again everything is better than what it was a bearable. Anywho, enjoy. Read and Enjoy. Reviews and suggestions or bashings or much accepted I am trying to improve so anything would be nice even if you're telling me I'm horrible. 

**(-)**

Her lips against mine, it was one of the best feelings I've ever fucking had, her soft pinks ones against my rough ones. She played teasingly, nibbling softly and whining when I pressed too hard but I know she liked it. She was soft and sweet but when it came down to it she was a hardcore girl, it's what attracted me to her.

She pulled away from me, her blue eyes staring up into my light green ones, her finger replacing my lips to shush me before I could protest.

"Gotta catch the bus before it decides to leave me, I'll see you later, Kev" I frowned in disapproval, hugging her a little too closely.

"Why can't you stay and let me give you a lift home when I get done?" I asked her as sweetly as I could manage in annoyance, I didn't see why she always had to protest against staying.

"Because, it's fun to finally see you later, you get so clingy and jealous over nothing" She smiled at the thought and pecked me on my cheek before darting away.

I tried my best to smile back until she was out of site, and then tossed my bag back over my shoulder, stuffing my hand in my pockets ad walking away from the bus lot glaring at anybody who dared to take a glance at me.

Nazz, she was perfect, nearly everyone had had the hots for her, at least until I had gotten her; most got over her some still tried to look at her flirt even, but, I made it clearly obvious who's she was later. I can't say that I love her, I like her a lot and sure we've fucked around a lot, done illegal things together, but she's more like a friends with benefits to me, but I didn't want to break her heart she is a close friend not to mention she was literally the hottest thing you could ever even dream of touching , and she was all _mine_.

The school wasn't that large, and I knew my way around it like the back of my hand, it didn't take me long to make it there.

I shoved the large double doors open and walked briskly out into the back part of the school, the football, baseball and soccer field to the left and the track to the right. I was the lead athlete, if it weren't for me then nearly all the trophies currently collecting dust in the main hall would be in some other lame school collecting dust.

It was Autumn, the season of Football, one of my personal favorite; I had made the team, the Junior Varsity, I'm still only a Sophomore. But everyone looks up to me; they have great expectations especially when I join the Varsity team next year.

The sun shined brightly, various small cirrus clouds littering high above not able to shield its hot rays. I raise my hand as to block some of the sun so I can locate the overly tall beanstalk of a coach.

I caught sight of him but to my surprise he was alone. Where was the rest of the team?

I ran quickly up to him and upon getting close enough I noticed a couple of papers in his hands. I felt pride bubble up in me and happiness, had he lied to me to show me some papers from some college. Maybe a couple of scholarships that was in my grasp.

"Hey Kev" he greeted me, his voice sounded edgy and not happy and he sported a troubled looking face that proved it. One hand gripped the papers in his hand, the other rubbing and scratching at his unshaved scraggly beard. He avoided eye contact with my, his visor shading over most of his face.

"Sup" I waved , throwing my bag on the ground next to me and shoving my hands in my pocket, the confusion coming back as I questioned him "What's this about, I thought there was practice today"

"It's about these Barr" He shuffled a bit and glanced down at me, his brown eyes hard as he waved the paper at me.

"Yeah what are they, scholarships?" I narrowed my eyes and tried to snatch a look at the words scrawled on the papers. I saw my name at the top of the first one and then someone else's; ? My Biology teacher?

"Far from it, take a look" he handed me the papers and I snatched them from his hand quicker than a cat escaping a bath. My eyes roamed the pages eating up every word they had to offer. "What do you see Kevin?"

I gripped the papers tightly, the sides crumpling under by hands as it all clicked in with me "My grades in every class"

Empty slots from missing work that I never had the time to do or just never turned in. D's and F's where I didn't try hard enough or just circled random answers. My average for every class was a F, the teachers even had some unkindly things to add at the bottom about my behavior in class.

"Exactly" Coach frowned, leaning against the light post and staring me down "Not only have your teachers asked me to talk to you, but the Principal himself did as well. Thinking you'd at least listen to me"

"And what? You're going to tell me to bring my grades up or else I'll fail. Save it I've heard it all before" I scowled and crossed my arms, papers still in my hand. I didn't really care, I could just make it up later but I don't think it amused Coach.

"No in fact I'm here to pass down some pretty hard reality on you. You wanna make it big, you're going to be a Junior next year, Varsity team is in your grasp" I nodded in affirmation to his statement, getting annoyed at the subject of my grades "Well look here, school rules always has and always will be that you must maintain a passing, let me re say this important word, passing grade in order to join or stay on ANY given sport"

The information was a shock and suddenly I saw it, everything slipping away. Me losing Nazz, dropping out. My big dream of joining some big time team was slipping away all because of stupid grades. Anger filled me.

"What the hell, Lose everything over grades!" I suddenly burst, kicking at the ground "How the fuck am I even supposed to raise them up! I don't understand a word the teachers even say, nor do I even care!"

"That's for you to figure up kid, I'm only the bearer of bad news but look here" He paused and grabbed onto my shoulders "I'll give you some advice, me to you, don't speak a word if it. When I was your age I had trouble too, you can actually try and get a tutor maybe… or you could cheat" My eyes widened at his words a small smile forming "Not I'm not going to say what choice I made but I'm sure you'll get your grades up, you got some good perseverance kid"

I smirked as the idea of cheating became more and more appealing "Sure thing Coach, I'll see you at practice tomorrow" I shrugged off his grip only my shoulder and waved him off, crumpling up my grades and tossing them in the nearest trash bin.

Tutoring was out of the question, there is no way I'm wasting my time trying to learn things I don't give a damn or a fuck about. But, losing the team, losing my dream and possibly my popularity; that was also out of the question.

I have to cheat, it's the only way. The problem is getting caught, it would be a major risk too risky if dealt with the wrong person. I need someone smart enough to not only get me good grades but to also be witty enough to be able to snag me some test answers, there's no way in hell any teacher would trust me, or like me for that matter, enough to be near their desks or take a trip to the teacher lounge.

And then it hit me like a sack of bricks. There's only one person that I know personally enough, one person who's been a part of scamming our cul-de-sac (or at least attempting to) for years, one person who is smarter than anyone else I know, and one person who is weak enough to do it.

My motor cycle roared to life as I started it, hopping on and pulling the helmet over my hat and head. I needed to go home and get ready; I planned to spend the night with Nazz. But before I went there were a couple of phone calls I needed to make and couple of drinks that I desperately needed.

**(-)**

The can hit the ground loudly, the stench of alcohol filling the room as we engaged in a wet sloppy kiss, it reeked of the cheap beer but I was too drunk to give a damn at the moment. I'm horny, frustrated and drunk, and with a blonde headed drunk on top of me.

"Hey Kevin?" she finally spoke, rolling off of me much to my disappointment and sitting on the edge of the bed. I groaned and leaned up, my bare back pressing against her headboard.

"Yeah?" I answered with haste and annoyance. She twiddled her fingers and glanced over at me with her beautiful ocean like eyes.

"Do you love me?" the question was quite shocking but I just smiled at her as best as I could, if that's what she wanted then I'd give it to her.

"Of course I do, why do you ask" I nuzzled her head and she smiled gently at me holding my hand in hers softly, but I saw something flash across her face when I has said it, like she knew something I didn't.

"I just… " she started but stopped herself squeezing my hand and smiling up at me brightly "I love you too" She wrapped her arms around my chest and pressed up against me. I smiled back down at her and leant in to catch her lips in another drunken kiss.

Our teeth clashed and soon enough I was pressing her down into the mattress, de-clothing her of her outfit and making her see stars that I was sure she'd never seen before.

**(-)**

I saw him going through his locker, that bright red orange dorky shirt standing out against the paint peeling blue rusted lockers. He was getting his things for his next class, unsuspecting of my presence as I crept up behind him until I shot my hand out grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Good lord!" he squealed loudly before spinning around, books clutched to his chest as if they were his only means of survival. His bright red and frightened face softened somewhat as he realized it was me, his soft green eyes staring up into my lighter green ones. "G-greeting Kevin"

"Listen Double Dweeb, I need to ask you a favor" I pressed my hand besides his head and against the locker, his composer quickly changed, his eyes darting around and hands clinging tighter to his books.

"I don't think I can assist you at the given moment, I have a three page essay due next Monday on the Sahara desert and it simply must be done, good day to you then!" he tried to dart away but I jerked him back by the back of his shirt slamming him back up against the locker.

"Let me rephrase that" I growled out, jerking his head back by his dorky ski hat "I'm going to ask you to do something and you're going to do it or else my fist is going to fall right onto both your eyes and maybe even get your lip while I'm at it"

He shook and trembled like a small rabbit and I loved it, the way they would shake with fear by my threats and it felt better just to hurt them "U-understood!"

"I want you to let's say 'help' me out with my classes" his face brightened somewhat and my stomach turned as that big doofy smile spread across his face exposing his small gap in his front teeth.

"Only about school work, why didn't you say so! You scared me half to death there Kevin" he laughed lightly, dusting himself off and straightening his hat out before returning to beaming up at me "What subject are you inquiring about if I may ask?"

"All of them" I answered bluntly, staring him down.

"Pardon?" he looked somewhat confused to my answer.

"I didn't stutter dork" I pressed on, adding more of a darker edge to my voice before continuing on "I want you to do all my work, I'm failing all my classes and unless I bring my grades up I'll be kicked off the team and if I'm kicked of the team neither you or your dorky friends will be happy or able to speak when I'm done, got it?"

I had expected him to break down and accept my request but he did something the completely blew me away.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I must refuse. Cheating is against the rules and it is against my nature as to follow and uphold those rules. Why I would never cheat and I am highly offended as to you asking me to, now if you'll excuse me" he closed his locker, clicking the lock shut before ducking under my arm and walking past me "my friends are waiting for me at the front of the school and my essay is not going to write itself"

At first I was dumbfounded, and then it turned offensive I heard my awaiting friends by the fountain snicker at the show, my teeth began to grind together as I glowered at his retreating form.

"Get back here dork!" I yelled at him, my feet taking me down the hall after him fastly. I grabbed him again and spun him around to face me, standing up as tall as I could "I wasn't asking you"

"And I wasn't asking you to put your filthy hands on me, do you even know how many germs are on your hands!" he burst in a neurotic fit.

"So now you're calling me filthy?" I growled and grabbed him by a fistful of his shirt.

"I-I n-no" he stuttered wildly, his bag and books falling to the floor. I pulled my arm back, my hand curling up into a fist before jolting it forward; it collided with his face with enough force to send his head jolting backwards. I let go of his front causing him to fall to the floor.

"Next time think before you insult me" I spat at him, turning away and walking proudly yet angrily up to my friends, grabbing at my bag, I looked back at him; he was holding what looked like from my distance a tissue, from wherever the hell he pulled it out of, up to his nose, scrambling around for his things that had fallen in the incident.

"Hey sockhead what's taking ya so long, did your panties ride up your crack or something!" I heard Eddy's all too familiar voice sound from down the hall. One of my friends grabbed on to my shoulder still laughing somewhat.

"C'mon Kevin, let's go before the other two dorks cause a scene" I nodded and threw my bag over my shoulder, but not before giving once last glance at the dork, he was looking up at me and I swore I saw what looked like tears brimming his eyes. It made me feel sick, in a way I'd never experienced before. I scowled and turned heading out with my friends, the door closing behind me and the last thing I heard was Eddy shouting and scrambling over to the broken nosed dork.

"So, did you get him to agree?" One of them nudged me on the shoulder knocking my attention back onto the situation.

"Yeah, everything's covered" I grumbled, scratching the back of my head.

"Good, don't know what we'd do without you man!" they laughed and slapped me on the back and I laughed too, the thoughts of Edd leaving my mind as I focused on this afternoons meeting and practice.

**(-)**

I was both tired and frustrated as hell. I had too many damn problems on in my hands and only a short amount of time to fix them. Double dork had declined in doing my shit, despite my aggressiveness and threats. And to make matters worse I told the entire team and my coach that I had the matters in my hands and not to worry.

I raised the cancer filled stick up to my lips and took a long inhale of it, breathing in once more to get the full stress relieving effect of it, it was bad for my health but I don't give a damn, it helps with everything. I was raised around them, it latched onto from the first one my dad had offered.

The smoke helped me ease down a bit and I enjoyed it like it were my last one, Laying back against my head board and staring out and up at the slowly dimming sky as the sun began to set. Todays practice was long and boring, only explaining what was happening this season and strategies to win. We'd done a couple of drills splitting up into two teams. But throughout the whole thing I couldn't get it off my mind.

I don't know what the hell to do.

The cigarette went out as I crushed it against my temporary ash tray, a small plate we never use, and then threw it out the window. I ran my hand through my firey red hair trying to come to a solution about anything.

I needed the dork, not only was he the smartest kid in the school but he lived just a couple of houses down, extremely convenient. It was perfect, if only he weren't such a goody two shit about everything.

Even a cigarette couldn't sustain me long enough, I needed more, a bigger hit; something to really help with everything. I hadn't done it in a while, not since Nazz's last party (of course she just thought I was drunk off my ass) though I didn't have a lot it was enough to clear my head and get me straight onto cloud nine which was exactly what I needed at the moment.

I reached down, running my hand up underneath my bed until it came into contact with a small box, jerking it out victoriously and laying it on my bed. It didn't have a lock or anything like that, I wasn't scared that my parents would find it; in fact I'm sure they've done much, much worse. But I didn't feel like getting it taken away.

I unlatched the hook on the sides and lifted the lid, a small plastic bag, a small plastic gift card from who knows when, an old bong I never use anymore, and couple of cigars lying inside. I ignoring the cigars and other bong lifting the plastic baggy instead and examining the contents. I was right in remembering that there wasn't a lot, only a small remainder of the white power was left in the bag. I needed to buy some more at school on Monday.

I shook the bag, gathering what little had been inside to one corner and grabbed the used gift card from the box. Using some folded piece of paper in my pocket, probably the number that big breasted girl had given me in school, I poured the contents of the baggy onto the credit card, using the folded paper to stop it from falling off the edge and instead collecting right on it, spreading it out a bit with my finger.

My nerves were screaming with excitement, my mind and heart racing in impatience as I raised the card up to my nose, plugging one side and inhaling sharply, dragging the powdered substance into my system before repeating the process with the other nose, my eyes watering slightly.

And then: Boom. Everything was alright, my head spun with excitement, everything blurry; I giggled and laughed to myself about nothing. Heat rising in my body and the need to fuck something also rising in an obvious tent in my pants.

My mind drifted from Nazz's beautiful face, to her gorgeous curves, to her breasts and to that cute little gap between his teeth. That black hat, the adorable defeated expression he had on his face. The blood running frown his nose and curving down his chin until it dripped into his handkerchief that he miraculously had, to the tears of pain filling his eyes, that wiggling frown that was taking over his smile and the shanking of his body, the shaking of fear.

I ran my had up under my boxers, ghosting over my erection thinking it was his delicate innocent hands, rubbing my thumb in to the slit on my head I hissed and groaned under my breath. Precum began to dribble out and I smeared it along my head like it was his sarcastic tongue rolling around it gently. My back arched a little as I finally gripped my heated flesh, it pulsed within my grasp sending little vibration through my body and muddled mind.

And then it clicked, I realized what I was doing what I was _thinking_ and immediately pulled away, my erection once more making it's tent in my boxers as I raised my hand in the air, gasping and panting lowly.

Confusion and anger filled my shaded mind; I looked over at phone on the nightstand in hate, snatching, my drug hazed mind not caring that it was still plugged in. I scrolled through my contacts, names of various women the majority of it, most of them a one night stand. I grinned as I came to his number, 'The Double Dork', tapping at it roughly.

I hesitated for a moment, and if I had a clear state of mind I would have put the phone down right then, but I didn't. I clicked the number and called it, laying back impatiently and glaring at the tent in my underwear. It rang three times before someone finally answered.

"H-hello, Eddward speaking. My father and Mother aren't home at the m-moment, may I take a message?" His shaky voice made me shiver with rage or excitement I did not know.

"Hey Double Dork, I wanna talk with you" I grinned as if he could see it, I could picture the bewildered expression that went with the moment of hesitation and silence.

"K-kevin?" He questioned in a voice almost above a whisper "I-I think I made it perfectly clear that I have no intention in h-helping you cheat". I smiled at the fear evident in his voice, I don't know why but it made me all the more 'excited'.

"I wanted to say sorry" I chuckled a little highly, staring up at the ceiling like some psycho as if it were going to move. I heard a snort on the other line which eventually evolved into a fit of small laughs and giggles.

"Y-you" he began a little breathless "You want to apologize t-to me? Are you on any sort of medication Kevin, this is not like your person"

"Mm maybe but that doesn't matter right now" I groaned the sound of his breathless voice and the small gasps of air he took with every word sending jolts through me "I changed my mind about cheating"

"So you want to participate in the learning of the material that's wonderful news!" he cheered me on "Unfortunately I have to end this call, Kevin, I applaud your conclusion though and I'm proud that you've chosen the right path", I rolled my eyes at the big words but began to panic when he said end the call.

"W-wait that's not what I called for though" I waited for a response but he stayed silent waiting for me to finish "I-I want to know if you'll tutor me" I lied, there was a long moment of silence and for a moment I was getting ready to yelled in a drugged up manner thinking he had hung up when he finally piped up.

"I-I don't know…this is not one of your jokes is it?" I grinned, I was winning the game.

"No, no, no; I'm a man to his word I don't wanna lose everything y'know m'serush about this" I mumbled and laughed a bit.

"I'm filled with joy to hear that, Kevin!" He sounded beaming "Uhm let's see, how about we start tomorrow at… 2 o'clock sharp?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll be there" I promised.

"Farewell, Kevin. See you tomorrow" He responded before the line went dead. I was happy at the given moment. Not a fuck to give. I don't know why I made the phone call, I don't know why I made tutor lessons for shit I really didn't care about, but at the moment it wasn't on my mind. In fact the only thing I cared about was getting rid of the raging boner, Double D already off my mind.

I grabbed the folded number I had used for the cocaine and unfolded it lazily typing in the number and calling.

**(-)**

**So I've read a lot of the KevEdd Fanfictions and they're mainly mushy gushy, only a few I actually held interest in. Most of them made Kevin out to be nicer than what he actually is and/or would grow up to be. I decided to be the bad guy and write one where he's a total dick, a jock, and drug user. Just a fair warning to the ladies and gentlemen who read this; There will be rape, not throughout the whole story in fact I'm positive It will only be in the next chapter (whoops spoiler /throws confetti), unless I decide otherwise. Until then. Tooodaaaaaaloooooooo**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter IS: Sad, you're going to hate me, don't kill me, I'm sorry. There's rape but only in this one I swear. ; u ; I sort of have somewhat of a schedule when I type meaning after I finish all my homework I draw then type. So it may take a week for an upload, especially as big as this one (5,800 words give me a cookie man LOL) But I will try to update more often. Enjoy and review.**

(-)

Light shined into my eyes brightly, I groaned loudly, grabbing at my head and turning away from the bright rays in frustration, moving to tucking my head under the pillow but my hand finding something else instead.

The girl whined and shuffled in her sleep beside me, my hand resting on her shoulder. My eyes shot open at the noise and contact, I jerk my hand away from the stranger, sitting upright and tossing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Fuck" I yell loudly, grabbing my head as the blood rushes to it, I blink rapidly; trying to get my vision clear before turning to whoever was in my bed. She was rather young, and a red head; she was lying on her stomach facing away from me, her freckled shoulder peering out from under the blanket.

I faintly remember briefly talking with her the previous day, she had been flirting with me nonstop and eventually gave me her number, and I was in a rush so I had shoved it in my pocket. Looks like some good had come out of the annoying teenager.

Yawning loudly I stretched my body, reaching up high in the air and releasing a sigh as my back popped before slumping back down. My alarm clock read '10:34' in big red pixel numbers, my parents were probably at work.

"Mm..K-Kevin" The blob next to me grumbled reaching up for me, I grunted and shuffled away from her, not really giving a damn about the hurt expression that flashed upon her face. I grabbed at my black boxers, tugging them on and standing up. I ignored her scrambling and whatever else she was saying and instead stumbled lazily over to my dresser.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked sassily, I don't really know what else she had expected from me; sure she was cute but I have a girlfriend and a hot one at that, I didn't need any tagalongs to get in the way or hinder that.

"Me? I'm getting dressed and getting something to eat" I told her, pausing and pulling my lime green sleeved shirt over my head and turning to face her "But you, are going to get dressed and leave".

Her eyes widened significantly, swimming in a pool of confusion, anger and despair. I rolled my eyes, buttoning my shorts and tugging the zipper up.

"Asshole!" She finally yelled with a big scowl, I rolled my eyes once more and grabbed my trademark hat, slipping it on backwards. She was shoving and pulling her clothes on, glaring at me with brown daggers.

"Look, as great as last night may have been; I have a girlfriend who quite frankly is tighter that what you were or ever will be. Go out the same way you came. If you break anything you're paying for it" I replied back with no regrets or remorse, I saw tears begin to build up in her eyes. The waterworks were starting, oh joy.

I left my room and her in it, heading downstairs for some much needed food.

(-)

-Edd POV-

"Scrub scrub scrub scrub" I muttered, rubbing the soap covered washcloth into my skin furiously as to get every speck of dirt and germs that reside on it.

I needed to hurry up and finish bathing, there were still some chores that mother had left for me to complete, not to mention the fact the Kevin was coming over for tutoring. Quite the shocker.

I'd been getting ready for bed when I heard the phone ring, how he'd gotten my number was unbeknownst to me, I rushed down stairs in my nighttime wear. Luckily I caught it on one of the final rings, answering in a shaky out of breath voice.

'"_H-hello, Eddward speaking. My father and mother aren't how at the moment, may I take a message?" '_

I had heard a bit of shuffling and heavy breathing on the other line before he had finally responded, sounding somewhat slurred. I have to admit though; I was both proud and scared at the thought of him coming over.

While I supported his sudden interest in learning for the good of his own future, there was that little voice in the back of my head nagging at me; this was Kevin we're dealing with here. Why he had just earlier the very same day given me a bloody nose, disgusting filthy, who were to say that he wouldn't do anything else?

Over all the years since I had relocated and moved into the small cul-de-sac I was tormented by not only Kevin but many others, we'd had our ups and downs, especially after I had made friends with Ed and Eddy. But I can quite honestly say that I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Despite our arguments and the few bruise, or worse kanker kisses, coming with the scams I found them to be memories that I would cherish. They made me giddy and I couldn't help but crack a smile to the thought of them.

I winced and gave a feminine squeal as a streak of pain shot through my face; my nose still ached from the day before leaving me a sore reminder of Kevin's brutality and leading me back to the thoughts of him entering my household.

I rubbed tenderly at my sore cartilage made projection on my face, thoughts of Kevin filling my think span. Be it true that he was somewhat of a jerk in the past he could change, right? He had called and apologized, even asked for tutoring lessons instead, this is major improvement.

Even if he did try anything it couldn't be that bad, I'd been beaten up by him before. So why did the thought of him coming over make my stomach churn, make my heart rate increase and my head pound for unknown reasons. My body shakes, is it paranoia? Fear? I've always been somewhat afraid of him but not to the point of this.

I suspected he'd been intoxicated, I'd prefer that over a usage of drugs but none are too sure when it came to him, when he sounded overly excited and his words slurred every now and then; which in the end only raised my fear but then again it also calmed them somewhat.

If Kevin were intoxicated at the time then there was a high possibility of him forgetting the whole ordeal. But then again that could mean that I'd be subject to more bullying for answers. Curse my over analytical thinking.

I sighed and examined my hand, gasping to find my fingers pruned, I had been in the water far too long. I stood up, grabbing for my bathrobe, wrapping it tightly around my form making sure the bow was neatly tied. The nice plush towels mother had bought felt nice as I ran it along my face and through my hair, wrapping the wet strands up in a towel bun atop my head before quickly leaving the bathroom, making sure I didn't look at my reflection, I had a phone call to make.

(-)

-Kevin POV-

So fucking tired, my body shook with annoyance and weariness. I had gotten an earful once the red head had managed to get herself dressed and gather enough dignity to leave, she made she let me know just how much of an asshole I am but honestly I could care less.

It's not like I haven't been through the routine before, much less been called names. It was the same thing over and over, never once had I found someone who knew what the fuck they were getting into when they came over. I may be an asshole, but I'm an asshole with standards, I'm not willing to do anything more than a fling with anyone other than Nazz; that would ruin my reputation.

I'd already had to stop sleeping around with girls from the school, mainly sticking to a quick fuck with some cheerleader from a different school once they took interest. It's not that I look for a fuck, they come to me and who am I to decline a good romp?

I looked up at myself in the bathroom mirror, my short hair dripping and sticking to my forehead, I needed to get it cut again, and it was getting rather long. My green eyes locked with each other for a split second before trailing the rest of the way down my body, examining for any marks from my activities the night before.

I saw nothing but a small, barely noticeable hickey on my collarbone which my long sleeved green shirt would surely cover up. My eyes met once more and I have to say if I were I chick, I'd fuck myself; my face was perfectly smooth, no acne, some light bags under my eyes but nothing too out of it. I am perfect.

"Looking good Barr" I grin to myself, giving my reflection a small wink.

What I didn't expect was for my phone to suddenly go off, blaring lil wayne at me, knocking me out of my conceited narcissistic little moment, my frown returning. I tighten the towel around my waist and grab at the vibrating device on the marble bathroom counter. I read the ID with enough surprise to cause both my eyebrows to rise up high: The Double Dork?

I tapped the little green button on the screen and raised the phone up to my ear, the cool side pressing against my heated skin.

"What do you want?" I growled out, though I must admit I wore a smile while saying it.

"I-I c-ca-called to remind y-you of our a-arrangements" came out the stuttered reply in his dork-ish nerd voice, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Arrangements? What arrangements?

"What're you talking about?" There was a bit of shuffling and a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Y-you called last night s-saying you would like form me to tutor you" Now I was really confused, I paused for a moment and pulled my phone back mumbling quick hold on to him before going through my call log. Sure enough I had called him. Why the fuck did I call him and what were these arrangements of tutoring? I tried to think back but everything was muddled, the closest I got was to remembering anything about last night were bouncing tits and that sure as hell wasn't the dork.

"Mind refreshing my memory?" I finally ask out with a groan, but I was concerned as to why I would ask for something so stupid from him.

"A-ah yes.." he began, great a story, "You phoned my house at ten-twenty five apologizing about punching me in the face at school and then you asked of me if I would be as kind as to tutor you, something about not wanting to lose your future. And, ah, you were 'Serush'" there was a small giggle at the end of it, my frown tightened.

"And?" came my reply, there had to be more to it than that for him to call this damn early, on my standards at least.

"And I agreed. I offered for you to come today at two o'clock sharp and you complied" he finished but then quickly added "Unless you do not wish for these lessons, you did sound a bit out of it, err lack of sleep perhaps it was rather late!"

I don't know why, but the fear coating his voice, the desperation to get out of our tutoring sessions; it urged me to go. I felt a sick smile creep across my face, this is me, this is my future. He is under me, he may be smarter but I should have complete control over him, he should listen to me, this would be the perfect chance to get my desired results.

If I could somehow convince him to cheat for me, then I'd be out of the clear, I wouldn't need tutoring, I wouldn't be kicked off the team, I would still have everything. Everything would be perfect. This is my game, and I have the play for it mapped out in my head, if I do this right, I'll get the touchdown and I'll win. I always win.

"Kevin?" his called out my voice, turning my attention back to him.

"Of course, two o'clock you say? I'll be there double dork" I responded, a grin of victory etched across my face.

"O-oh r-really?" My grin widened, I could feel his fear, I had him eating out of my hand, and to further his fear I didn't reply this time I simply hung up the call. Leaving him to wonder and panic by himself.

The towel around my waist fell loosely to the damp tiled floor, stepping out of it and walking stark naked to my room. I needed to get ready for my big "date".

(-)

Right across the road, very convenient, if it weren't such a wide ass road. I felt as if he were waiting for me to leave my house, and if the blinds slight movements from his front window weren't proof enough then I didn't know what was.

I strolled across the hot pavement, my shoes thumping against it with every step creating a small beat as I crossed the street to the large, two story, blue house; my hands shoved into the pockets of my black gym shorts and hat on backwards the way it should be. I brought my school bag just for good measures; it was slung lazily over my left shoulder.

I casually walk up his steps, pretending not to notice the blinds shuffle once more and instead take to ringing the door bell, pressing the small button beside the door. After a few seconds of waiting the door creaked open slowly, revealing a rather frantic look Double Dork on the other side.

I waved as nonchalantly as possible with a small forced smile; he forced one back and opened the door wide pointing to a small box beside where he stood.

"When you come inside please remove your shoes and place them inside the box, I have slippers if you'd like to wear them instead" he informed me, still pointing to the box, I nodded and stepped up into his house, nudging out of my shoes and kicking them lazily into the box. "Messy, messy messy"

I roll my eyes as he lines my shoes up neatly in the box.

"Where to?" I ask him, scratching my stubbly chin, I needed to shave. He shot back up at the sound of my voice, very nervous.

"Oh of course! You've never been in my house before err" He paused trying to formulate words in his over active eyes, I trailed my eyes over his weak trembling form "I-I'll show you where we'll be studying" he finally managed out, his avoided eye contact with me, biting his lower lip and walking awkwardly down the hall on the right to what I assumed would be the living room.

I follow him, admiring his neat and clean house and noting the few sticky notes I saw randomly placed around. I had heard rumors of his parents never being home and I personally never saw them get home till rather late in the night. It was no surprise to me, they had to communicate somehow; my parents fortunately don't give a shit.

Pictures hung on the walls of him, some of his mother and father or him with them but the majority of them were of him. I smirked at the little baby picture of him.

"Your parents sure know how to decorate" I laughed loudly, a blush spread across his face as he sped up, leading me into his living room.

It was quite spacious and symmetric, too perfect for my liking. A large TV stood pressed against the wall across from the doorway leading into it, bookshelves on either side filled with organized books that'd I probably never have nor will read. A soft looking tan couch and two reclining chairs, one on the left and the other on the right side of the couch, with a small coffee table in the center.

"Please have a seat, is there anything you would like before we get started?" he questioned, I plopped down on the couch, tossing my bag to the floor, and leaning back with my arms across the back of the couch before answering him much to his disapproval.

"Some water would be nice" I tell him, he leaves without responding, disappearing behind the way we had come in. I relax a bit, my muscles relaxing.

I'm nervous, almost as bad as he is, I don't know what to do how to go about this, what should I do? I have to do something, I have to scare him, now is not the time to freak out, I need to focus. I've bullied him for years; this should be nothing, a piece of cake.

"Here you are" I almost jumped out of my skin at the sudden sound of his voice, I look back at him, he's holding the glass out. I could do it now, I could grab him by his unsuspecting body and flip him over the couch; I grab the glass of water from his hands instead.

"Thanks" I thank him, taking a gulp of the water "Dork" I add in at the end, he smiles a bit at that. He _smiles. _ What does he think this is some kind of joke? Does he think I'm just fooling around with him, that we're friends? As if I'd ever be friends with him.

The way he trembles in fear, the way his pink lips part when he's thinking of something to say revealing that small gap, the way his hat covers his hair and most of his head, the way he's so damn smart and how fucking weak he is. I can't stand it. Why do I feel this way, why do I hate him so much?

"Is something the matter, K-Kevin?" I glare up at him before standing up to my full height, towering over him.

"Why" I begin dropping the glass to the floor carelessly and grabbing ahold of his shoulders in frustration. He looks frightened and puzzled, eyes frantically looking around as if there was an escape route.

"W-what do you mean" He attempts giving a small smile with his lips quivering like that of a small kitten being cornered by a pit bull "I-it was just water"

"Not that you idiot!" I shout at him, he panics more, I can feel the goose bumps on his arms, he backs up and I continue to push him until he's flat against the wall.

"U-unhand me this instant!" I laugh loudly at his bark "I-I'm serious, or I'll force you to leave!" . I tighten my grip on his arms and he whimpers, it makes me shiver and I hate it, I hate him.

"Shut up" I growl out between clenched teeth "Shut the fuck up and listen" I pause and stare him dead in the eye, his wide and full of confusion and fear while mine are narrowed and full or rage.

"Did you honestly think I came here for fucking tutoring? Or were you hoping that I was?" I finally manage out, he remains silent, why the fuck won't he move why doesn't he do anything, he's so fucking weak "You embarrassed me with that little pride shit you pulled in the hallway, I need this, I need my sports and more importantly I need my grades up. How the fuck do you expect me to get them up by tutoring alone? It's pointless! I don't care what you don't want to do, as of right now you're under me you got that? You always have been"

He absorbs my little vent, and for a second I think I have him, I think he's actually going to fucking bend to my will, but then his face changes into that of anger.

"No, I refuse! It's against the rules and against my dignity. I offered to tutor you in hopes that you've changed your ways but obviously you haven't! Beat me if you so wish but it will not change anything, I've gone through it all before, I'm not afraid. When you're done, you know the way to the door; or do you need help with that as well?" I deadpan, every ounce of regret, every ounce of sympathy, every ounce of kindness is lost.

He's not afraid? Did the dork that's always cowered behind bean stalk Ed really just stand up to me? Why the fuck isn't he afraid, why isn't he like everyone else, why is he like this why won't he listen.

I blindly toss him onto the floor in a midst of rage, shouting things I couldn't even understand myself. He hits the floor and I see him try to run, I have everything mapped out, he needs to be afraid, I need to win.

I grab at him before he can run and pin him back down to the brown carpet, it's rough against my knees but I don't care. I focus in on him, he's frightened I can feel it but that look in his eyes. That fiery look, he won't give in, why won't he break, why.

"Why" I scream, my fist connecting with the side of his face "Why are you looking at me like that!" I continue, punching him once more. He sputters, tears streaming down his face and his nose bleeding once more.

He remains silent, it pisses me off. Does he think he's better than me?

"Answer me!" I order him, my face inches away from his, bringing one of my hands up and around his neck, he's scared, he's trembling but why won't he stop looking at me like that.

"O-one day" he sputters out, saliva and blood dribbling down his chin, his lip spilt open from his front tooth when I had punched him "I'll be on top"

His words struck me, and what stung the worse was that he was right. He was fucking right and he knew it. If I fail, I'll be nowhere, I'll lose everything. I'm losing everything because of him. My hand on his throat tightens and I lean in closer.

"What you do or plan on doin' in the future, I don't give a damn, all that matter to me right here and right now is you under me, got it?" And with that my lips smash into his, I don't know what came over me; it's just the intensity of the situation, the anger. And to my surprise he finally tries to fight back but I won't let him, I can't, I have to win, I have to be on top.

The coppery taste of his blood fills my mouth; I bite down on his lips, digging my nails into his neck. He's flailing his arms about in shock, hitting me a couple of times even. I release his throat, and attack it next as he gasps for air. Pleas finally leaving his frail body.

"W-wait K-k-Kevin s-s-stop" He begs, pushing away at my shoulder but to no avail "w-what are you doing!"

I suck and grind my teeth against his neck eliciting gasps and groans of pain, they urge me on. I grind down against him, pressing my lower half down onto him to stop his moving and squirming.

"What does it look like I'm doing, who's on top now Edd? Huh?" I ask him stupidly, he goes to say something but I bite down harshly, breaking skin and it feels so good to overpower him, I relish in the cry the tears from his body; it turns me on. I can feel myself start to harden and it sickens me, it's his fault, all his fault.

I jerk him onto his stomach and use my hands to tear his shirt open from the back, showing me his perfect smooth back; it was a white porcelain color. I couldn't help but run my rough hand down his back, I could hear him whimper and whine at my movement, I smirked and stroked up and down his exposed back, dipping just a bit lower underneath his blue shorts, just a bit farther I grin,

"I'll do it!" he breaks "J-just please don't touch me" He breaks loose the water works, and a part of me screams at my conscious to stop, to re-think what I'm doing. I'm straight I shouldn't be doing this. But the anger is in control I can't stop now, it would be like quitting the game halfway, I need to show him, I need him to believe me, I need his fear.

"What's wrong?" I tease, kissing the expanse of his back, suckling in random areas, reveling in his reactions "I thought you weren't afraid?" I continue, nipping and marking him all over, gripping his hips so tightly there was sure to be a bruise. I only get the sniffling and little pleas in response.

I lean down to where I'm right next to his ear "I know you're going to do it, do you want to know why?" a whimper "Because I'm on top, you're weak Eddward, you always have been, and right now I'm going to break you in a way no one else has before and you're going to remember it, no one is going to help you

Where are your parents? Where is your idiot friends? When do they ever help you? When are they ever there? You're alone, is that why you push yourself? To get away you become someone important so people will care? Huh?"

"Please" he cries, I scowl at his weak yet perfect form and grab the back of his shorts, yanking them downward showing me his tidy widey's that clung tightly to his round ass. I almost wanted to stop and laugh if I weren't so impatient.

He tried to crawl away again but I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him back against me, his covered backside pressing up against my clothed erection causing me to groan lowly and rock against him. His whimpers and cries increased at this, realization dawning upon him.

"No no no no PLEASE, HAVE MERCY" I moan out loud as a reaction to his shrill screams, am I a sadist? But what really turned me on was the own bulge he was supporting inside his underwear.

"You're saying no but" I grab at said bulge, he freezes up "But this says yes…"

Before I can blink I have his underwear down with his shorts and I'm shoving my fingers into his mouth, he doesn't like this and tries to pull away but I shove them deeper, covering them with his saliva before jerking them back impatiently.

He's clenching his muscles, I don't really care, it will only hurt him more in the end; I give his round cheeks a slap liking the way they somewhat jiggled in response and loving the squeak that was emitted from him.

I use the hand to rub and pinch at his cheeks while my other gets ready to prepare him so he's not as tight and so it's at least pleasurable for him as well. I press my index finger up against his puckered entrance and shove it inside without mercy up to the knuckle. He is clenching around my finger and all I can think about is being inside of him.

My movements quicken and far too quickly I add the second finger, by now he's groaning in discomfort, he'd given up on screaming a begging, he's breaking and I love it. I scissor the fingers in him, stretching his virgin hole. The third finger made him choke out sobs with unmake able words.

I watched my fingers enter and leaving his hole, how he clenched with every movement and the sounds he made as well. I raked my nails against his inner walls on my final time pulling them out. I didn't care if he wasn't fully prepared, on what little time I had and how I was going with the flow of my anger, I couldn't give a damn.

Cold air hit my erection as I released it from the confines of my shorts and boxers, spitting into my hand and running it over my heated sex organ, a low growl of arousal emitting from my throat. He looks back at me, that once fierce look in his light green eyes was replaced by defeat, he was silently pleading me but he knows I'm not going to stop, I grin down at his weak form without an ounce of regret, lining myself up with his puckered and abused virgin entrance.

"I win" I spit out at him as a final warning before shoving roughly inside him. The look on his face upon feeling me penetrate him was almost enough to make me cum on the spot, if it weren't for his tight muscles clenching around me like a fucking Boa snake.

His eyes widen, fresh tears spring forth, at first it seems like he's choking as he claws aimlessly at the floor gasping for air that was already there, and then it came; his scream. It was loud, not too loud as to alert neighbors but enough for me to know that I had won.

I hiss and rock slowly; causing him to groan and cry out in more pain, I had only managed to pus half of my length inside of him and god did I want more. I jerk his hips back against me until his add is pressed against my abdomen. Another scream leaves his sore throat as I fill him and I can't help but moan.

"p-p-pl-ple-"he whimpers and chokes outs, snot, tears and dried blood caking his face "p-please s-stop"

I feel a little bit bad; I can feel his blood oozing around my erection. I kiss up his back, giving him a little affection; why I do not know. I never do this, not even with Nazz, why does it hurt to see him like this?

"Shhh" I whisper too sweetly into his neck, rocking a tad bit more as he loosens making him whine in pain. I run one hand up under his shirt and caress his front as if he were a female, tweaking and pinching, making him gasp and let out little moans of his own.

I trail the hand downward, palming at his half hard manhood, bringing it to life. I could tell he was disgusted by his body's reaction, his eyes told me everything, but I couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted me to.

I ran my hand over it once more, bringing it to full hardness before releasing it, causing him to involuntarily thrust his hips forward for more friction and touch.

I pull out, the blood acting as a sort of make shift lubricant, and thrust back in slowly and oh does he feel tight. I start a rhythm, rocking into him with small snaps of my hips, burying myself in his sweet wet warmth.

He is tighter than any woman I have slept with and I can't stop, it's too good, he's too perfect.

I don't even notice that he's stop making noises; he's just lying and taking it, used to the pain. I continue on with the deflowering of his virginity, pushing myself deeper and quickening the pace. The only sounds in the room was the occasional grunt and groan from myself, the slapping of my testes against his round pink tinted cheeks and the small noises of pleasure he'd try to cover up when I'd involuntarily hit his prostate.

I'm biting into his neck grunting wildly and even going as far as to tell him "You're mine, do you hear me? All fucking mine Nnngh" He groans in response.

I could feel my orgasm coming, my vision blurred and all I cared about was being deep as I could in this foreign heat, I slammed into him with enough force to break a cinderblock, repeatedly allowing his lower half to engulf me into its tight embrace before finally I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"N-nnggh..D-double D" I moan out loudly as I bury myself as deep inside of him as the position will allow me; shooting my essence up into him and marking him as mine. I moaned out his name, I moaned out his _name._ Well nickname but no different. I flop forward onto his back, panting and sweating. He doesn't move and neither do I, he's under me and I'm on top pressed against him.

And then I come down. This really happened. I just raped a boy. A boy who I had tormented for the past ten years since he'd moved here. I just raped him.

I pull out quickly, blood and my essence dribbling out of his used and abused hole. He's slumped forward on his stomach, looking off to the left. Blood stained the carpet as did many other things; somewhere In the midst of my pleasure he had ejaculated why I did not know and it disgusted me.

I zipped myself up and backed away, scared of myself and the act I'd just done, he's staring at me, I look down at his broken eyes. I can't show him weakness, I can't let him win.

"Don't bother telling anyone, they won't believe you" I start, working up more courage at his weak nod "And if you do, I will find out and when I do it'll be much, much worse" I grab for my bags and kneel down beside him.

"Clean yourself up, you're a mess. Oh and before I forget" I lean down and peck at his lips, I feel as if I might throw up on the inside but I half to put on a good show right? I can't like him, I shouldn't "I'll see you at school Mr. Tutor, don't forget the deal"

And with that I left, I left him there on the carpet in his living room; bleeding and broken. I felt something deep inside me throb, it hurt with every step I took away from his motionless body, it screamed at me to go back to help him, to try and fix it, to stop doing this. But I couldn't, I kept walking, I just kept walking.

**(-)**

Ok so don't hate me. LOL It was so hard to write this you have no idea, not to mention it's like 3 in the morning. So there's the rape, there will more than likely be no more, time to make everything better right? Right?


End file.
